Amahl Shoon V
Caleph of Calimshan | aliases = | nicknames = Amahl of the Nine Whirlwinds The Artist Qysar | home = Shoonach, Calimshan | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Calishite | occupation = Emperor | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 112 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 204 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Jadhar el ShoonAn inconsistency as to Amahl Shoon V's parentage is presented in Calimport in the section on Saarkanlyth's Antaglass. There, it is stated that Amahl's brother, Shoon III, was the son of Vymar el Shoon. This conflicts with Empires of the Shining Sea, which gives Shoon III's full name as Aleph yn Jadhar el Shoon and calls him the son of Shoon II's niece, not the son of his nephew. | spouses = | siblings = Shoon III Amahl Shoon IV | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Shoon Imperium | start of reign = 142 DR | end of reign = 204 DR | predecessor = Amahl Shoon IV | successor = Amahl Shoon VI | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Qysar Amahl Shoon V, the Artist Qysar, was the sixth emperor of the Shoon Imperium. He was considered a near saint by the Ilmatari. Reputation Even during his lifetime, Amahl Shoon V was called the Artist Qysar. He was a much-loved ruler and was remembered positively by the people of the empire. Because of his magically enforced act of perpetual protection to the Church of Ilmater, the Ilmatari have debated for centuries whether or not to make him a saint. Activities Under Amahl V's leadership, the Shoon Imperium was returned to a structured and peaceful empire. Amahl brought back religious liberty to nearly all faiths, and particularly elevated the faith of Ilmater, which remained strong in Calimshan for many centuries after. Guided by Amahl's rule, the greatest masterpieces of the Shoon Imperium—in both architecture and fine art—were commissioned or sponsored, especially those connected to religious sites. The famous Edificant Library and Cathedral of the Moon saw their constructions begin during his reign, supported financially by his patronage. Over 10,000 religious and secular statues and monuments were erected across the empire, including the Fountain of the Qysars in Calimport, which included a statue for each of the emperors till that point. (Amahl's own statue was the one on the northeast side of the octagonal palisade. ) Relationships Amahl V was the youngest brother of Shoon III and Amahl Shoon IV. He had a single child, a daughter. She bore him five grandchildren, two of whom would become emperors Amahl Shoon VI and Shoon IV. History Amahl V was born in the Year of the Tusk, 112 DR. In 142 DR, after traveling in foreign lands for fifteen years, studying to become a powerful wizard, Amahl V returned home to find that his brother Amahl IV had murdered their older brother Aleph (Shoon III). His absence meant that he had been unaware of the political turmoil happening in the Imperium during that time. His first plan was to depose his insane brother through legal means, but in the end he was forced to kill him when his brother attacked him with his silver scimitar. Amahl V used a spell to blow his brother off the Imperial Mount, where he fell to his death in the River Agis. Amahl V took the crown almost immediately. In 173 DR, Amahl's only child, a daughter, fell from a horse and struck her head, which left her dying. The court healers said that she would certainly die from the wound, but Amahl ignored this and frantically sought a cleric who could heal her. Near the Forest of Mir along the River Agis, he found a tiny hut occupied by a hermit who served Ilmater. The man was still untrusting of the Imperium, which previously had persecuted those of his faith severely, and refused to go to Shoonach, but said he would help if the girl were brought to him. Amahl did so, and the cleric restored her to health. In response to this miracle, the emperor gathered his people in the Taraqin Arena to make a bold proclamation. He casts a powerful magical binding spell that sent a ripple of green energy across his entire empire and pronounced a blessing on the Church of Ilmater and a curse to anyone within his lands who would ever harm one of Ilmater's servants. The long-lived Amahl V finally died in 204 DR. His grandson, Amahl VI led the Imperium in two months of mourning for the beloved ruler. Trivia Despite his brother's madness, in 194 DR, Amahl V commission a statue of Amahl IV to be erected in the Bakkal Sabban of Calimport as part of the Fountain of the Qysars, a monument to the first seven rulers of the Shoon. Amahl IV's statue was the one on the north side of the octagonal palisade. Amahl V's own statue was the one on the northeast. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Males Category:Emperors Category:Calephs Category:Rulers Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Shoonach Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Shoon Imperium Category:Wizards (2e)